starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Rourke (Spectres)
|fgcolor= |image= |imgsize= |imgdesc= |image2= |imgsize2= |imgdesc2= |birth= |death= |race=Terran |gender=Female |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes= |faction= Terran Dominion : Dominion Marine Corps :: Nova Squadron Project Shadowblade |job=Captain |family= |voice= |concept= |concattop= }} Rourke was a captain in Nova Squadron and commander of the battlecruiser Palatine. She had a slender figure and was a formidable individual, though was still slightly intimidated by her superior, Colonel Jackson Hauler. Hauler sometimes used his secret and unique powers on her, making her share his bed.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. Biography Altara In 2503,September 27, 2011. "Timeline." StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 393-416. ISBN 978-1439-10938-0.April 12, 2011. "Timeline." StarCraft II: Devils' Due. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). pp. 248-262. ISBN 978-1416-55085-3.April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. the Palatine was taken to the world of Altara to investigate the disappearance of a ghost and the wrangler originally sent to locate her. However, a zerg force was approaching the world as well, prompting Hauler's ire. Rourke pointed out that there was no way they could have detected the zerg earlier, having only just come out of warp space. Hauler ordered that the ship be brought into the planet's atmosphere while Ghost Agent Nova was dispatched to the surface alone in order to carry out reconnaissance. The fighting against the zerg was savage, but the terrans prevailed and rescued the wrangler, largely due to a mind blast unleashed by Nova. Rourke saw the carnage of the battlefield and was left in awe of the ghost's psionic might. She passed on the news to Nova when she awoke in the Palatine's medical bay. Nova was feeling the effects of terrazine exposure (hallucinations and flashbacks) but Doctor Shaw brushed her concerns aside. Regardless, Rourke took Nova to meet the wrangler she'd rescued, who apparently already knew her—Malcolm Kelerchian. Rourke was asked by the wrangler to leave, and while she was taken aback at Kelerchian's informal manner of addressing Nova, she nonetheless oblidged. What also made an impact was Kelerchian's physical appearance, which she found attractive, though tried to hide her emotions—Nova picked up on them though. Rourke let the two catch up, but eventually called them to the bridge. Dr. Karl Lee presented a report on his analysis of terrazine, but the pair were called away to communicate privately with Arcturus Mengsk. Within a few days, a number of ghosts had joined the Palatine as part of the investigation into the series of ghost disappearances, of which the ghost sent to Altara was but one of. Rourke suggested the foe could be UED, but Kelerchian pointed out that were the UED involved, the supply chains required for such operations would have been detected. Her idea that the ghosts were simply going AWOL was shot down by Nova, pointing out their neural inhibitors and the eyewitness accounts of the attackers possessing psionic powers. Either way, the meeting was called to a close as the Annihilators arrived alongside the Palatine, demanding permission to board, a demand that Hauler complied with. True Colors The Palatine was later informed of an assault on Korhal by a terrorist element that was after Emperor Arcturus Mengsk. Rourke took the ship there post haste, but found their communications being blocked by a strange virus. Nova and her forces, alongside the Annihilators, were deployed to the surface, and fought off the rogue ghost agents known as spectres that were behind the operation. However, the Dominion took heavy casualties in the engagement. However, Rourke and Nova Squadron soon showed their true colors as the leaders of the spectre rebellion. Rourke worked alongside Jackson Hauler, the Nova Squadron colonel who was in reality the spectre General Cole Bennett, to help move Nova Terran and Malcolm Kelerchian to Gehenna Station. When there, Nova broke out with the aid of their ghost-turned-AI Lio Travski. Foreseeing a potential betrayal by the AI, Bennett ordered the EMPs he had set in place detonated in an attempt to destroy the AI. She complied. Later when the Annihilators attacked the station, Rourke informed Bennett, who did not seem worried as they could not destroy the station with anything less than a nuclear missile. After the station was destroyed with a nuclear missile, Nova pondered the fate of Rourke, but considered it to be of no consequence as without Bennett the spectre rebellion had ended. References Category:Terran characters of StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres Category:Terran soldiers Category:Terran ship crew